The World of Make Believe
by AnimeENCGirl20
Summary: In a business where the line between reality and fake is blurred, how do you tell the difference? Better description inside! Read and review to find out!


The World of Make-Believe  
_In a business where the line between reality and fake is blurred, how do you tell the difference?_

Plot Outline  
In an effort to renew their marriage, WWE superstar John Cena brings his wife, Malory onto the road with him as his valet. Shortly after her arrival, the writers think to heat up the "feud" between WWE Champion Cena and "Legend Killer" Randy Orton, it's suggested that in the storyline, Randy "steals" Malory away from John and the two become (kayfabe) lovers. But as Malory and Randy soon find out, how long can you possibly keep something that's _meant_ to be fake hidden?

Author's Note  
I have no association with the WWE, so own none of the WWE characters in this story. Anything outside that has been made by me for the benefit of this story :)  
This story has been rated for mature themes, language and sexuality that may be strong at some points

I'm open to criticism and ideas, so please send ideas and such to me away!  
Read, review and enjoy :)

Chapter 1  
Welcome Back!

With lively Spanish music playing from the radio, 26-year-old Malory Cena, the wife of WWE superstar John Cena, Malory danced along to the music as she stirred a large bowl of salad. It was 7 o'clock on a humid Wednesday night in Tampa, Florida, but with the air conditioner blasting through the large mansion situated on a hill above the Gulf of Mexico, Malory was not bothered by the heat. After chopping up the onions and tossing those in, followed by plum cherry tomatoes, unable to resist popping one in her mouth, Malory gave the bowl one good shake to mix the contents, moving her hips side-to-side to the beat of the music as she picked up the bowl of salad and continued to dance her way across the room into the dining room. Dimly lit, the dining room's only source of light was a dozen or so candles lining the walls, and one large lit candle in the center of the table, surrounded by flowers. Although the dining table was made for eight people, and when pulled out for a dozen, all but two chairs were removed, one at the head of the table and the other situated to the left of that chair, plates, utensils and wine glasses particularly set.

_It's gorgeous!_ Malory thought, satisfied with the outcome as she put the bowl of salad down towards the front of the table, next to a small bowl of ranch dip. Right out of the oven was a still-hot chicken, and near that was a bowl of mashed potatoes, and two separate bowls of corn and peas – John's favorite dinner. Going over to the window, Malory pulled back the shades to reveal the scene she and John would be seeing. The sun just starting to set on the horizon, the sky was a calming orange-red on the horizon, high above was already turning a shade of blue-violet, the stars just beginning to appear. Twilight hour. Malory couldn't resist but smiling at how well everything came out, having woken up at 7 o'clock exactly that morning to get the house prepared for her husband's return, her day spent running back and forth from the kitchen cooking everything to cleaning.  
_He better damn well appreciate my effort, or I'll kill him! _Malory thought with a sarcastic smirk, not really meaning the final part, sorta…maybe.

He had been gone since two Saturdays ago, traveling cross-country with the company he had been working for nearly 5 years, World Wrestling Entertainment, WWE. He had been in a different state every one of those days he was gone but tonight, Wednesday, was his day back and for the next two days, he was all Malory's until he'd be out the door Saturday afternoon and do the same routine – go state-to-state to perform shows then be back the Wednesday. But sometimes, it wasn't always like that. Even if John did return for that Wednesday night, he'd be gone the next day before Malory was even up to go to an autograph signing for the entire day most of the time, then he'd be with Malory for only that one day, during which he had to get in at least an hour or so of training. Nearly all of Malory's friends couldn't understand how she dealt with it, being apart from her husband for so long then only having two or three, not even, days with him. But it was something that Malory had grown accustomed to. Married to John since 2002, the first year and a half well into late 2003 had been the most difficult for Malory. Only two days after she and John had returned home from their honeymoon in Hawaii, John was back on the road with the WWE. That came as a real blow for Malory, who was at the time was unaware of John's serious commitments to the WWE, and for a long-time, she couldn't get use to the weird schedule she and John would work with until he'd come home for only three-days. After coming home from work, she'd be so bored, not knowing what to do, able to think of a hundred or more things she could do with John if he was there…but he wasn't. But while Malory could be with her friends for most of that time, most of the times they spent together only seemed to make her more depressed, seeing her friends cuddle with their own husbands or boyfriends, and that just took the fun right out of everything – it made Malory feel like the third wheel.  
Nights, for that time, Malory had proclaimed as the loneliest, just laying in the king-sized bed, watching TV with the right side empty, no handsome figure there to snuggle with, talk about how their day was, to joke with, or, of course, to do things that would cause Malory's mother to blush, should she hear about them, namely from Malory's younger sister, 19-year-old Christine. Malory had come to the conclusion not to discuss anything sex-related with her sister since Christine, being the biggest talker Malory ever knew, just seemed to always slip out what Malory and John did when Christine asked about sex positions to try on her own boyfriend…not that Malory always answered, since the thought of her sister having sex with boyfriend creeped her out. Just too much information for Malory.  
However, by 2004, Malory had finally gotten used to John's way of traveling, and even so, it wasn't like they were always apart. Malory often went along with John on his travels, watching his matches and cheering him on from the front row or watching from backstage, where she was often joined by one or more of John's brothers or father. Then, the REAL fun was backstage. Once the night was over, she would John, and with a large group of wrestlers would go out to the nearby restaurant to eat, laugh and have a good time. Those nights were the best. Even when Malory stayed at home, she and John talked almost every night, after his matches discussing if they were good or bad, even if Malory had watched it on TV. Their conversations were long, starting usually at 11 o'clock and going well into 2 o'clock in the morning, at which time Malory had to say goodbye, or risk oversleeping and being late for work. Their conversations always ended with "I love you" and "night", never "bye"…  
Well, it used to anyway. Malory had noticed lately that their conversations were nowhere near as long as they used to be, dwindling down to two or three hours, John often backing out of long conversations with the excuse that he was tired, which Malory couldn't argue with. After being thrown around a ring and taking hard bumps against the mat could take its toll on anybody, especially when they did for over 300 days a year. But still, Malory found herself growing increasingly sick of John's excuses that he was _busy _or he needed to be _somewhere_. Busy? Busy with _what_? Where did John need to be at midnight that was so important? Was it more important than his wife who was at home, alone and anxious for him to come home? This had led to many arguments between Malory and John, more arguments than she could ever remember having. Malory could recall two weeks ago, on a Monday night, talking to John before it became one of the worst fights they ever had. Malory couldn't even remember what it was that had set the argument off but before she knew it, she was red in the face, tears streaming down her face as she screamed at John to go "screw himself" and slammed the phone down hard enough that it actually hurt her hand and curling into a ball under the heavy blankets of their king-sized bed, crying herself to sleep. John had never yelled at her like he had done, and his voice the way it had been sounded so scary that it actually relieved her to know that they were speaking through the phone, not face-to-face because had they been, Malory feared what John may have done if they were face-to-face… It was an unpleasant feeling and Malory felt sick for the next couple days, even after John had apologized. The same night after the fight, Malory had fallen asleep and was awoken at 1 o'clock by a phone call from John, who sounded so upset and heartfelt in his apology that Malory couldn't help but accept his apology. Never before had they gotten in a fight like that, and the only reason they had was being apart for so long just made them tense. John himself had said it, blaming the long road trips and hours, and Malory believed it. Then, when John would come home, things went back to normal, and they forgot any fight they might have had.

_That's all we need, together time. Once he comes home, everything we'll be okay, and that'll be it…we'll be okay. _Malory thought to herself firmly as she brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. _John's my husband, and I love him… Even though this gone-almost-al- the-time thing sucks, he loves his job. He loves wrestling, and I don't want to ruin that for him. I just have to make sure that every time he comes home, we have the best time, and make the best of it. _

Giving the room one final check, Malory waltzed out of the room and made her way across the hallway, the walls adorned with photographs of family and friends before she entered the large main room, reaching the staircase and made her way upstairs, her four-inch heel sandals clicking against the wooden stairs before she reached the second floor landing and into the master bedroom that was situated down the hallway. A large bedroom that was only lit by the lamp on Malory's side of the bed, the king size bed was situated against the wall across the main door, a large flat-screen TV set up on the wall across from the bed, two five-foot speakers on either sides of the TV. Next to the door that led to the bathroom was a large wardrobe on the right wall that almost touched the ceiling, and in the right corner room was two doors led to the walk-in closet. On the left wall was Malory's personalized counter, a vanity mirror set on the wall over it, a small stool in the front of the counter, and the drawers of the counter filled with Malory's own personal and beauty items – makeup, hair-care items, lotions, medicines – and within the cupboards, hidden under a photo album was Malory's diary that she had since she was 14-years-old, given to her by her grandmother just before she passed away. The diary was large and leather-bound, containing a two-page long letter from her grandmother, and at 26-years-old, Malory continued to write her deepest secrets within the pages. It was her own history book. Along with a recliner in the left corner near a filled bookcase next to another door led to the office, an air-conditioner above the right wall kept the room a cool 70s while an oriental lamp hung from the ceiling just in front of the bed, and more photos decorated the walls above and around the TV. That was the Cena's master bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, turning on the ceiling lamp, Malory snatched her brush off the countertop, she stood in front the mirror as she gave her hair sleek quick brush and with the hair spray right nearby, a quick spritz did the trick of getting rid of the frizziness. Putting those back down, Malory grabbed her tube of neutral-colored lipgloss, gave her lips a quick gloss before pouting out her lips. Straightening back up, Malory stepped back so that she was able to get a good glimpse of her reflection, and go over last details of her outfit and overall appearance. At 5'6", Malory was happy to say she wasn't too short but not too tall, and she could still wear heels without feeling like a giant, and standing beside John, didn't feel like a midget. With blond hair that went just past her shoulders, her normally sleek hair had been done so it was Jennifer-Aniston wavy and had subtle golden and caramel highlights. In a tight-fitting dark purple dress with short sleeves, the dress settled just above her knees, the v-neck showing off just enough cleavage, standing out more so with the sparkling diamond-shaped rhinestones just below, the dress really making her curves stand out, but didn't look too slutty.  
_Hair? Check. Make-up? Check. Outfit? Check. Malory Cena, you are hot! _Malory told herself with a confident smirk as she tossed her hair back over her shoulders, striking a pose like a model, just loosening up as she swished her dress back and forth. Absorbed in this, Malory didn't hear the car driving up the driveway as she continued to go over last-second details and gave herself a spritz of her perfume, the one that would drive John _wild_.

After driving up the long, steep driveway, the taxi came to a stop in front of front steps, a figure stepping out after paying the driver for the drive from the airport. 30-year-old John Cena clutched his gym bag as he looked up at his home, a smile spread across the face as he knew who awaited him inside.  
_It's been too damn long. Thank God I don't have any autograph sessions this week, just me and Malory…_ John thought with a satisfied smile. After a five-hour flight that was spent mostly sleeping, John was refreshed enough that he wasn't going to walk in, give his wife a kiss then just plop down to the bed and sleep. He was dressed in a fitted long-sleeved black-button down shirt that accentuated his muscled arms and upper torso, khaki pants and black shoes. Although Malory had called John hours ago before he got on the flight to tell him to dress up like they were going out to a fancy restaurant, "except that the restaurant would be in their home", John had intended on surprising Malory instead of wearing his usual "airline travel get-up" which was usually a t-shirt, sweat shorts and sneakers. Exhaling deeply, John smirked as he walked up the steps to the double doors, entering into the foyer, shutting them behind him.  
_Damn, it's good to be home._ John thought with a grin as he inhaled deeply, embracing the sweet fragrance of vanilla and familiarity. Familiarity stemming from the comfort that his home brought him. Looking around, he caught sight of the open master bedroom door up the stairs. His grin increasing, he inhaled deeply…

Malory just gave her hair one last swish behind her shoulder when she heard the front doors open and close, and what she heard made her grin widely.  
"_Lucy, I'm hoooome!_" John's voice in his best impersonation of Ricky from _I Love Lucy_ echoed around the entire downstairs room. Unable to contain her squeal of delight, Malory rushed from the room and running to the railing that ran along from the winding stairs to the wall, she rested her hands lightly on top of the railing as she looked down at John who stared back up at her, giving the look of utmost sincerity and love. Her eyes gleaming, Malory's grin further brightened the look of happiness on John's face.  
"_Oh, Ricky you're wonderful!_" Malory did her best effort of Lucy, causing John to burst out laughing before dropping his bag to the floor and thrusting his arms out wide, anticipating Malory.  
"I've missed you, baby," He replied while shrugging his eyebrows suggestively. Malory didn't wait any longer as she made for the stairs, effortlessly going down the stairs, even in four-inch sandals with her hand just barely hovering over the railing. With her now coming down the stairs, John was able to get a good look at what she was wearing, and already, he felt his need for her increasing dramatically. The dress showcased her body for all the right reasons, the rhinestones right below her cleavage making them "pop" even more.  
_Dear God, she's gonna kill me with this dress! _John thought as Malory came down to the final step and laughing,  
"Welcome back!" she raced to him, right into his open, awaiting embrace. Malory wrapped her arms tightly around John's neck as his arms wrapped themselves around her lower back, Malory closing her eyes in content as she rested her head against his chest, loving the feeling of John's strong, warm, and secure hold. It was the most comforting and protecting place Malory ever wanted to be. John smiled as he buried his face in Malory's soft hair, enjoying the smell of her flowery perfume that seemed to heighten his senses with every breath he took, making it even harder to repress the feelings of simply saying, "Forget the dinner, let's just get to the desserts," then leading her to the master bedroom where they'd make sweet love for the rest of the night. But he repressed those feelings. Malory worked to surprise John, and he would respect that. Malory slowly pulled her face back as John did the same, both looking deep into one another's eyes.  
"I've missed you, too…" Malory smiled up at him before her and John's lips met in a deep, passionate kiss, John's tongue probing hers as Malory pressed her body against his, enjoying every second of the kiss, the kind of kiss she and John hadn't done in…well, a _long _time. When the need for air became apparent, the husband and wife slowly broke apart, but did not separate, continuing to stare deep into the other one's eyes."How's the love of my life been?" John asked, tracing small circles around Malory's lower back as she kept her arms around his neck.  
"Lonely…but good," Malory said with a smile. "How are _you_?"  
"Ugh…" John replied while rolling his eyes, making Malory giggle. "Hate five hour flights…very lonely," he said, sharing a knowing look with his wife.  
"Especially when you do it week after week, month after month…" Malory said quietly but still smiling. "But it goes to a job you love doing, and has it quirks."  
"True," he said with a shrug. "So…" He smiled coyly. "That dinner, what is it? It smells…_sensational_." Malory grinned.  
"Take a guess."  
"Hmm…" John thought about it. "Let's see what this nose of mine can do." Malory snickered in his hold as she shifted so she was resting his side, John wrapping his left arm around her shoulder while letting the other fall to his side, sniffing the air, separating the smell of vanilla from the dinner. "…Chicken?"  
"Yes…"  
"YES?! Sweet!" Malory laughed. "What else…what do I like with chicken? … Corn and peas?!"  
"…With my mashed potatoes…" John looked as though he died and went to heaven, which caused Malory to burst out laughing.  
"This…" Malory laughed further as John suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and lowering them till they casually rested on her backside, then effortlessly lifting her so that they were eye-to-eye, Malory's resting her arms around his neck atop his broad shoulders. "…is probably the best thing I could come home to: my favorite dinner, and I can't think of anybody else I'd want to have it with then my wife," he said sincerely, Malory smiling lovingly before pressing her lips to his in a sweet yet passionate kiss before she pulled back to look him in the face,  
"See? And that's why we got all dressy for the occasion." John laughed as he continued to smile at her before slowly letting her down, while Malory continued. "AND! That's not the only thing…" Taking John's hand, John left his bag where it was as his wife led him down the hallway towards the dining room.  
"NOT THE ONLY THING!? I come home to my wife in a smokin' hot dress and, with that perfume of yours, that drives me crazy, to find that she's made me favorite dinner and that's not it?! Damn, whatever I did to earn this, I'm gonna keep doing!" John stated as Malory laughed. Coming to the doorway of the dining room, Malory entered first, moving off to the side so John could get a look. John's laughter stopped as his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. The table flawlessly set, the only lights from the candles adorning the room, the food's delicious fragrance combined with the aromas of the lit incenses, the curtains to the large window drawn back, showcasing, asides from the backyard, the gorgeous view of the Gulf of Mexico, the sky entirely orange, purple and pink, the sun just coming to the point where it would be vanishing behind the horizon, the stars in the sky visible. It looked like something right out of a romantic scene from a movie…  
With surprised wide eyes, John looked to Malory who merely smiled innocently up him, leaning against the doorway as he turned to her, eyes gleaming.  
"What did I do to deserve this again?" He asked, turning himself towards her while wrapping his arms around Malory's waist, pulling her to him as she slipped her arms around him, smiling up at him.  
"Just for being my husband…You were gone for a while this time, so I thought this as the perfect welcome back," she replied, before leaning up towards, John moving in to kiss her, their kiss sweet and passionate, breaking apart once more, Malory resting herself against his chiseled torso, John holding her close to him. The two stood like that for a moment before senses overcame Malory and she slowly broke apart their hold.  
"Now…before dinner, the dinner I worked on _all day _to make special, goes cold, let's eat!" Malory stated matter-of-factly, John nodding, but before parting completely, Malory drew close again, saying quietly, "…Everything that we want to do…that can be done after we're done with dinner." John grinned lovingly at her before kissing her forehead, Malory smiling in return before the couple went and sat themselves down.

25 minutes into their dinner, three cups of red wine for Malory and two beers for John, the couple was close to done with their dinner but at the moment, Malory didn't dare put anything in her mouth, for the fear that she might choke…choke because she was laughing so hard. John was, animatedly, telling Malory about a joke that he, Chris Irvine, Chris Jericho to fans, and Adam Copeland, better known as Edge, had done to Randy Orton while they were staying in a hotel in Austin, Texas.

"So…" John's face was red as he recounted the hilarious tale to his wife who was equally red in the face, after already telling her of previous tales, one that involved one too many beers and daring Jeff to run around naked outside the hotel perimeter. "So, the hotel manager was telling us that if we went outside for a walk, to be sure that we closed our doors the minute we went outside. A big group of us – Dave, Shelton, Jeff, Matt, Adam, Eddie, Randy and Chris I. and Chris B. – had ground-level rooms that went right outside to the pool court." He took a gulp of his beer, finishing it off before continuing, putting the beer to the side next to the other two. Malory took that moment to pull a fresh beer from the refrigerator that was situated in the counter diagonally from where she sat, handing the bottle to John while pulling out a wine cooler for herself. "That's cause," John opened his bottle while speaking, "where we were, you had to watch for rattlesnakes. The manager had told us a story were a family of four had stayed a month prior and at one point, the husband left the door open while walking over to the pool, but he left the door open for his wife who was coming right out behind him. Well, the wife took a few minutes to get the couple's baby daughter dressed in her bathing suit, and didn't see that a rattlesnake slithered into the room." John took a sip of his beer, Malory's eyes growing wide at the direction of the story. "So…just as the wife puts on the baby's hat, she hears a scream. Behind her, the couple's son, a 9-year-old, ending up getting bit by the snake – the snake hid under the couch in the room and when the boy sat down, the snake bit him in the ankle."  
"Oh my God. Please tell me the boy didn't die…!" Malory pleaded, wondering how this was even involved his prank on Randy Orton.  
"Nah, the family got to the hospital to get treated and he was fine," John stated, downing more of his beer.  
"…But how is this involved with what you and the guys did to Randy?" Malory asked, confused. John grinned behind his beer bottle.  
"I'm getting there. So basically, the manager was just telling us, remember to close your room doors before going in and out. Well, we get our rooms. Since there was ten of us, the rest of the roster that was with us got upper level rooms, got five rooms: there were two beds in each room, so we just partnered off with somebody. I was with Chris I." Malory nodded, John stretching in his seat before continuing. "But since we were all wide awake and had a buzz going on from when we had stopped a restaurant earlier, we were just hanging." Malory smirked. "Well, at one point Randy, Dave, Shelton and Matt went swimming. Chris and I were in our room, talking with Adam, Eddie and Jeff. The way the couch in our room was set up, it was back against the wall near the bathroom. Adam said that just for the hell of it, we should mess with one of the guys. Eddie then brought up the idea of the rattlesnake concept, we just needed to find one of the guys to do it to. Well, before one of the guys came back, we pulled out the couch a bit so somebody could get behind the couch. Chris opted to do that. I gave him one of my black socks and he laid across so when whoever sat down, he would reach from under the couch and grab their leg!" Malory burst into laughter, calming down after a second before John continued, grinning. "Well, Randy happened to be the first one back and the minute he came in, Adam went, "Dude, remember to shut the door! You wanna wake up with a rattlesnake in your bed?" Randy was like, "Yeah, yeah, but it doesn't matter, this isn't my room". He sits down on the couch and…" John had begun laughing, continuing after trying to regain his composure. "Jeff jumps up and pointing goes, "Holy shit, dude! What's that!?" At that moment, Chris's hand, wearing the black sock, "slithers" from under the chair and grabs Randy's leg." John and Malory were in hysterics at that point, Malory practically crying, her sides aching from laughing so hard, John's face beet red. "Randy jumped up _so _fast and his scream! … He thought the devil had got him! He was so pissed…He's sworn revenge, but," John shook his head with a satisfied grin. "Hasn't happened."

Malory laughed hard, wiping her eyes, breathing in and out deeply to regain composure, still feeling the heat from her face as she looked at John.  
"Well, it's safe to say that you're never bored when on the road," she commented, John shrugging.  
"When you're with your buddies, it's nowhere near as frustrating then if you went off on your own," he stated, leaning back in his chair, turning it slightly so he was looking out the window at the horizon, the sky now dark blue, the edge of the skyline a shade of violet, the stars fully visible now. Malory nodded as she stretched herself, yawning, looking at watch on her wrist to catch the time. _8:50 pm_. On any normal night, Malory would usually be sprawled out in her bed, doing various paperwork – bills and handling mail – while conversing with a friend or her parents over the phone. Once that was done, it was either a long, bubble bath (always a bubble bath at least one or two nights a week) to ease herself, especially after a stressful day, or under the covers to watch _Law & Order_ or wrestling, depending if it was Monday, Tuesday or Friday.

But tonight…tonight her husband was finally home.  
_There won't be any sleep tonight_, Malory thought with a smirk. _Or not until late_.

Looking over at John, Malory noticed that he was still looking out into the nothingness, seemingly lost in his own world.  
"Hey…" Malory rested her hand atop of John's, John looking over at her as she smiled at him. "Whatcha looking at?" John smiled his usual crooked smile, the smile that always brightened Malory's day as he took her hand in his, no matter what her mood was, unless it was John that Malory was specifically angry at.

But that hadn't happened in a while.

"I'm just thinking…That hot-tub of ours, looks _really _appealing right now." Malory grinned, not needing John to finish his sentence.  
"I'll get my bikini on." Malory jumped up and was already halfway up the stairs before John himself stood.

The night air of Tampa was warm, a clear and cloudless night, although the moon was nowhere in sight. A clear night where all you could see was the million of stars that were scattered across the sky, a gentle breeze swaying the trees slightly. Changed out of his dress clothes into a pair of green swimming trunks, John closed the sliding door behind him after turning on the outside lights as he walked down the steps onto the patio. Strung around the patio and overtop the hot-tub were brightly colored Japanese paper lanterns, adding color and light to the yard, which stemmed from Malory's love for anything Japanese. The bricking entirely limestone, another set of steps led down to the pool, various lounge chairs set up around the pool, an umbrella set up and to the left some feet away from the pool was the hot-tub. Built into the ground, the in-ground hot-tub was situated near a dirt path that led up a ways to a guest house, situated up the hill, overlooking the Gulf, relatively hidden by a series of brush and trees. With the hot-tub where it was, it was perfect to just sit and look out into the horizon. Looking around, a smile spread across John's face as he made his way down the steps to the hot-tub. Even after the most long, strenuous weeks of being on the road, going from state-to-state, John's home was the place that just calmed him. Even if that week was bad, all thoughts of it just vanished and before departing again, the days he had at home served to refresh him, recharge him for another long week or two. Dropping his towel beside the tub, he bent over the control panel, setting everything the way it should be, the jets on high, causing the once still water to erupt into a tirade of bubbles, the foam appearing along with it. Turning the light on and the water temperature at 90 degrees, John eased himself in before plopping down, "oohing" at the sudden rise in temperature at first and cringing, the pain of being thrown around in and out of the ring from prior weeks hitting him but within moments, he was adjusted and the heat began to soothe his achy joints. Exhaling in content, he slid down, leaning his head back against the head rest of seat, the jets beating against his back but John didn't mind, closing his eyes. John started when the sound of music seemingly came out of nowhere when he remembered that they had stereo system set up around the yard perimeter, the speakers within "rocks" set around the pool, table and hot-tub. The music was slow and quiet, furthering setting the mood… Turning around, a moving figure caught his eye and turning his head completely, John's eyes grew wide at the sight making its way towards him.

Her hair drawn into a bun with just a few wavy strands hanging down alongside her face, Malory made her way across the patio, carrying herself in a graceful, flawless manner down the steps and down the second steps till she stood in front of John, wearing her red, silky kimono. Looking down at him, Malory couldn't help but laugh in her mind at the look on John's face, his eyes wide like saucers, his eyes only on her. _Got you now, I do!  
_With a sexy smirk, Malory slowly loosened the kimono's belt and with a slow movement of her shoulders, the kimono pooled to the ground. John's eyes, if possible, grew even larger, his mouth now a gap, feeling his blood drain to his nether regions.  
"_Holy Mother of God_!" He breathed. Standing over him, Malory wore her white two-piece bikini, showcasing her toned and tanned body. _I've got years of track and dancing to thank for that, _Malory thought as she bent her head slightly, her eyes locked with John's, her hands with manicured fingers resting on her hips as she smiled even more, his attention nowhere else but her. The kind of top that she wore was a bandeau, which, in a sense, literally looked like a wide "band" around her chest, but Malory was happy to say that her "girls" were not big but not small either, and thank God, she didn't have to think of breast surgery like the Divas of the WWE. To make the bathing suit stand out even more, the bikini bottoms had gold charms on the side dangling to a metal ring that held the material together. Now that John's attention was completely on her, Malory didn't keep him waiting any longer as she embarked into the hot water, inhaling and exhaling at the heat before sliding close to her husband with a coy smile. At that moment, from the radio Diddy's song _Last Night _played from the speakers:

_Last night (Last night)  
__I couldn't even get an answer (answer, answer, answer)  
__I tried to call (I tried to call)  
__But my pride wouldn't let me dial (dial, dial, dial)  
__And I'm sitting here (sitting here)  
__With this blank expression (expression, expression, expression)  
__And the way I feel (way I feel)  
__I wanna curl up like a child (child, child) …_

John eagerly pulled Malory into his lap, his hands resting on her hips, holding her in place as Malory situated herself so that she was straddling him, facing him, her hands resting on his chest beneath the bubbles. As Malory slowly ran her hands down his chest, past the chiseled abs before resting them on his thighs, her hand brushed against that region and glancing down, Malory looked back into John's eyes with a mischievous grin, having felt him.  
"You feel that?" He asked in a whisper, Malory resting her forehead against his. "You nearly _killed _me before in that purple number of yours, but now…" He didn't wait but kissed her, his kiss deep and full of desire, Malory deepening the kiss in return as his hand slid up her back till it was resting on her upper back, pulling her to him. Malory pressed herself into him, a moaning escaping her lips. Things became more heated as Malory and John broke apart briefly, very briefly, to catch their breath before continuing their make-out session, Malory gently cradling John's face in her hands as his free hand gently slid up her side, making its way to bikini top. Just as Malory felt John's hand begin to pull her top free, the sudden sound of brush rustling and the distinct sound of people talking snapped her back to reality. Physically stiffening, Malory pulled herself from John's kiss just as he managed to pull the top free before letting it go, the bikini top vanishing into the foam and bubbles.  
"What's the matter?" John asked with a confused expression, the hand that had been cradling her back as he kissed her slipping away as Malory looked in the direction of their neighbor's home that sat behind the fencing that surrounded the Cena perimeter. Shushing him, Malory ignored the sound of the bubbling of the hot-tub and the odd look that John was giving her, straining her ears to see if she heard the voices again.  
Just as Malory began to believe that maybe she did just imagine or if whoever it was that she heard was gone, the sound of a twig snapping only feet away and the rapid movements of a flashlight spotlight, followed by the voices of children caused Malory to subconsciously look down at her own chest. As the children's voices grew louder, sounding as if they were right behind the very bushes that covered the path up to the guest house and the neighbor's house from view, it hit Malory that she at the moment wasn't, well…covered. And the last thing that her neighbor's 11-year-old, 7-year-old and 5-year-old kids needed to see was her sitting in the lap of her husband topless, even if it was in her own yard, and that she didn't even know what the kids were doing wandering in her yard at that time of night. Regardless, Malory inhaled deeply and pushing herself out of John's lap to the center of the hot-tub, ducked under water, vanishing under the dense foam, puzzling John further.

"JOHN!"  
"MR. CENA!"  
"HI JOHN!"

John turned to his left as three children raced to the edge of the hot-tub. They were the next door neighbor's, Vic and Reba Linderman, kids. George, the oldest at 11-years-old, had father's brown hair and green eyes and mother's freckles, eyes wide as he smiled at John, in his hand a large flashlight. Amanda, the middle at 7-years-old, had her mother's fair blond hair and brown eyes, and Cynthia was the youngest at 5-years-old, brown and brown eyes as well the same freckles as her older sister, a teddy bear clutched in Cynthia's hands. All three kids were dressed in their pajamas as they stared down at their idol, although this was not a first meeting. In the morning when he took a jog, John would often see the kids waiting outside the front of their house waiting for the bus with their parents, John sometimes stopping to make conversation with the parents before continuing to go for his hour jog before coming back, by which time the kids were gone.  
"Hi kids. What are you doing this up this time of night? Don't you have school tomorrow?" John asked.  
"We do, but we're looking for our cat, Boots," George explained.  
"Boots is missing?" John replied, surprised.  
"Uh-huh…" Cynthia said sadly, nodding while clutching her bear tighter. "He's not 'uppose to be let out 'cause he's a house cat, a-and Daddy left the door open 'ccidentally, a-a-and Boots got out…W-We wanna find him 'fore we go to bed 'cause who know where he is! He could be lost!" John gave the little girl a sympathetic look, seeing the sadness in her eyes and fear that something awful could happen to the family cat.  
"We wanted to know if you saw him at all," Amanda asked. As much as John didn't want to bring the kids' spirits down further, he couldn't lie.  
"No…I'm sorry kids. I just got back this evening and I haven't seen any cats running around my yard. He's black and white, right?"  
"Yup-yup, white fur wit black patches," Cynthia explained.  
"…No, I haven't seen any cat like that." The kids were visibly crestfallen, further breaking John's own spirit. In his type of job, he's always, regardless of what people chanted at him during matches, looked to entertain the kids. Seeing their faces light up as he entered the arena, wearing his hat, t-shirt, saluting him as he made his way up the ring, holding up their replicas of his spinner belt always made John's day. He was a live version of Superman or Hercules-type person to them, and whatever the outcome of the match, he looked to make sure they left the arena or when meeting them at autograph signings satisfied. But right now, John couldn't help but feel for the kids, looking for their beloved cat but he couldn't lie, telling them that he had seen a cat walking across his yard.  
"Ok. Maybe he went over into the Moss's yard…" George said to his younger sisters, who nodded sadly. "We'll find Boots! Let's keep looking!" George spoke brightly, in an apparent effort to brighten his sister's spirits.  
"Thanks anyway, John."  
"Bye, Mr. Cena."  
"See ya kids! I hope you find Boots!" John yelled after the kids as the girls followed their brother back up the path in the direction they came. John heard them call "Thanks!" in reply before the sounds of rustling and quiet talking eventually was gone. At the very moment the sounds of rustling vanished, John watched as Malory sprung from under the water like a fish jumping from the water, standing well up out of the water that anybody, had it been daytime, who happened to look over at the Cena backyard would see a half-naked woman covered in suds. Breathing the night air in deeply, Malory gasped and sputtered as she finally could breathe again, feeling safe enough to stand there and not have the neighbors' kids see her. But regardless, after what had to be two minutes under water with jets blowing in her face, making it exceptionally difficult to hold her breath and stay in the darkness of the suds, Malory was gonna break surface to breathe, and prepare herself for the repercussions should the kids have still been there. Wiping her face, Malory blinked rapidly, still standing up, perfectly aware that her upper torso was completely visible, finally gaining control of her uneven breaths. With a deep breath, she exhaled and just pushed a strand of hair out of her face when she heard John's snickering. Glaring at him didn't faze him as Malory crossed her arms across her midriff, giving her husband a look of annoyance.  
"Welcome back. Did you enjoy the deepest regions of the hot - OW!" John began laughing hard as Malory whacked him upside the head.  
"What do you think I am, a mermaid?! I practically drowned trying to keep myself out of eyeshot from the kids!" John continued to laugh as Malory didn't sit down, but continued to give her husband an evil look. "You know, you outta do that some time, see how difficult it is to hold your breath underwater while you have a jet directly in your face _and _not break surface." John began to calm down as Malory sighed heavily, shaking her head. "What did they want anyway? It's late, and I would think the 5-year-old would be in bed by now…"  
"They were looking for Boots. Vic accidentally let the cat out and now the kids are looking for it before they go to bed."  
Malory visibly softened at this, wearing an expression of regret. "Oh, those poor kids. They love that cat to death. Cynthia dotes on the thing as if it were a baby, pushing it around in her baby cart and carrying it like a baby…" Malory's next remark was spoken quietly. "Feel sorry for the cat…" John laughed at that, Malory unable to repress a smirk as she reached up behind her head and pulling out the hair band, her wet hair sopped down onto her shoulders, strands of hair falling over her breasts as she ran her hand through it in an effort to prevent knots forming, which was never fun to brush out. John couldn't take his eyes off his wife as he turned away briefly to turn off the tub light and jets, the suds slowly beginning to disperse, the water still again before he looked back at her.

"Hey, about that mermaid comment?"  
"What about it?"  
"Right now, standing in…" John sat up as he wrapped his arms around Malory's waist and pulled her to him so that she was in front of him, looking up at her. "…all your beautiful glory, you look like one." Malory smiled lovingly down at John as she rested her arms around his neck.  
"You always know just what to say to make a girl smile," Malory stated with a smile, John returning the smile.  
"Well, now then…" Malory gasped in surprise as John suddenly stood up, holding her up with no strain, Malory instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms rested casually around her neck. "…I think that's enough of the hot-tub, and time to go inside…"  
"Hey, what about my top?" Malory stated as she, still with her arms resting around his neck, turned to look over her shoulder to see, just through the darkness, her white bikini top floating through the water.  
"What do you need it for? Are you…planning on getting dressed…?" John asked her suggestively, leaving the rest to her. Malory turned to look at him and after a second, slowly smiled.  
"It's not going anywhere." John laughed as Malory leaned down and kissed him deeply and passionately, her tongue claiming his and doing what was the "tongue version" of the tango. Clutching her tightly yet gently, John stepped carefully out of the hot-tub before turning so that he was facing the direction of the house with Malory's back to it. The two broke apart to catch their breath as John, still holding his wife, walked them back up the steps till they stood just before the sliding glass door. The urges that John had been repressing all night were finally taking over, and he didn't want to repress them any longer. Panting, Malory threw her hair behind her shoulder as she looked deep into John's eyes, feeling the same thing. After two weeks. Two _long _weeks, John was finally hers. For the next three days, all hers…  
"You have _no idea _how much it has taken me to keep myself controlled this entire time, Mal," John said huskily. Panting, Malory simply grinned.  
"Don't keep me waiting anymore."  
John was all too glad to please his wife as he managed to open the sliding door while still meticulously holding her. After closing, and locking the door, John embarked across the hallway, across the large main room before up the winding staircase. Finally, they had come to the master bedroom. Once into the room, John kicked the door behind him. Once that door made contact with the doorway and the slam meant it was completely closed, Malory and John met in a hungry, passionate kiss, kissing one another like they had never kissed before, all repressed feelings from before unleashed. Even with his vision obscured, John knew where to walk. In front of the bed's edge, John slowly lowered his wife down to the bed while still kissing her passionately, not daring to stop as though if he did she'd vanish before his very eyes. When the need for air arose, the two broke apart, panting heavily, Malory already feeling the heat rise even though they had just entered the 70-degree room and that her body temperature was raised from being in the hot-tub. Oh, it was going to go even higher. Sliding herself up onto the bed, Malory removed her bikini bottom, tossing them to the side while John undid his swimming trunks. Once removed, John smiled to her while dropping the sopping trunks to the floor, not caring, nor did Malory as she stared at him, standing there, in all of his gorgeous, naked glory. Still panting, Malory grinned in reply and backpedaling herself, she beckoned her husband as he made his way slowly to her before Malory met him in a kiss as soon as he reached her. Everything that Malory had kept bottled up for the past two weeks came out as she held nothing back, the immense pleasure, a pleasure that only he could possibly make her feel, could only make her scream in such a way. Malory moaned as she threw her head back, closing her eyes in content as they moved in unison, John's hand running down her bare leg, his touch giving her goosebumps. _OH GOD! DON'T STOP! _In the very back of her mind, as her body and soul was on cloud nine, Malory knew that when Saturday came, John would…

_  
No, not know. Don't think of that now. For now, just enjoy the experience. _

It was only 7:30 when John woke up the next morning. At first, he wasn't entirely sure what caused him to awaken from such a deep, blissful sleep, the kind of sleep that he hadn't had in a while. It was only when he slowly opened his eyes to the blurry darkened room, thanks to the windows completely covered by the dark, heavy curtains blocking out the sun, that he heard the sound of barking, a man's cursing, and a cat screeching, and the crashing of garbage cans.  
"DAMN IT, DICKY! DICKY, GET BACK HERE! You leave that cat alone! _DICKY_!"  
Suddenly, a door slammed, followed by a little girl's horror-ridden scream rent the morning air, making John cringe. To John, the scream sounded like something right out of a horror movie, and was worse than the man's cursing or the dog's repetitive barking. _Jesus, didn't that kid's mom and dad ever tell her that's there _are _other people asleep at this hour?!  
_"BOOTS! Boots, come back here kitty! Leave the cat alone, you nasty dog!" John recognized the girl's voice as Amanda, the middle child of the three siblings who had come over the night before. The sounds of the girl's screaming, dog's barking and man's cursing grew distant as the action apparently went up the street and over to the next block where they could annoy the rest of the development at that time of the morning with screaming, barking and cursing.  
_Well, at least they found the cat,_ John thought with a sleepy smirk as he yawned. Looking over at the alarm clock on his side of the bed, he groaned when he saw what time it was. Really, of all the times he had to get up on his first day off just pissed him off to no end. Running a hand over his head, John realized that now that he had woken up, he wouldn't fall back to sleep very easily. _May as well just stay up_, he thought irritably. Running a hand over his head, he blinked until the dark room came into focus, and his eyes fell on the sleeping beauty beside him. Her bare back to him, the heavy blanket was pulled up over her chest, her blond hair splayed across the front and back of her as she continued to sleep soundly, which surprised John. _Can't believe she actually slept through all that noise. She's a solid sleeper_, John thought, amused as he drew himself closer so that he was directly behind her. Propping an elbow against the pillow with his head resting in his hand, he used his free hand to gently caress her arm, watching as her figure, through the blanket, rose up and down with every breath she took. As he continued to watch her sleep, not even tempted to wake her up but rather let her sleep in, John suddenly felt a pang of guilt. It was Thursday, and all they had left was Friday to enjoy one another. When Saturday came, he'd be up before the crack of dawn and out the door for the train station or airport, depending on the length of his trip, leaving Malory alone once again. It had been a while since she had last come with him on tour that some of the other Divas, notably Amy and Patricia were asking if Malory was gonna visit again, if ever. Amy Dumas, Lita when in character, and Patricia Stratigias, Trish Stratus (although everybody still called her Trish anyway) were two of the few people Malory really got along with from the WWE, not excluding the guys that John hung with. Malory was close enough to Amy and Trish that when they did hang out, they often went shopping or other girly things. John hated to admit it but he knew that he was part of the reason that Malory didn't want to go on the road very often. Although the two could be passionate and intimate with one another when at home, it seemed that the passion died every time they had been on the road; they rarely kissed in front of the other wrestlers, and while John had thought that was out of respect, Malory just seemed to stray away when he tried to get closer, and all that did was lead to arguments. The last that she did go with him, which was over three months ago, they got in a _huge _vocal argument while on the train heading to Nevada with the rest of the roster. The argument, which was about Malory saying that John was "avoiding" her, turned into such a heated argument that at one point, Chris and his wife Jessica, another close friend of Malory's, actually stopped by to see what the problem was; obviously, John and Malory's voices had carried further than they thought. Malory was so mortified by the whole thing that she quickly explained the thing to Chris and Jessica, and refused to talk about it for the remainder of the trip, including to the WWE Chairman Vince McMahon who asked Malory if everything was ok when they got to the next show. John felt _horrible_, and he was sure that Malory hadn't forgotten, or would any time soon. That fight was one of many fights they had in the past couple months, fights that John could never remember having when they first got married.

_The passion between us is dying_, John thought sadly as he continued to caress his wife's arm, Malory shuffling in her sleep to a comfortable position but not awaking. Last night was the first time in a long time they had made such love, and John didn't want it to stop. The more he thought about it, he wasn't even sure how Malory would be once he left that Saturday for Ohio. Sighing heavily, John became frustrated as he scratched his head.  
_How the hell do other couples deal with this?! _There was no way that his friends' marriages or relationships were perfect: Chris and Jessica, Randy and his fiancée Samantha, Matt Hardy and Amy… John stopped when it hit him. Randy wasn't with Samantha anymore; they had broken up earlier that year after planning to wed in the fall. Matt and Amy…Amy had cheated on Matt with Adam and had since been in a relationship with Adam. Although Matt swore that he was okay and had patched things with Amy and Adam, John could see it every time he looked in Matt's eyes when Adam was around. _Jealousy, anger, hatred_. John couldn't blame Matt – his best friend had stolen his girlfriend, and he had been released because he had made the affair public. Although Matt had been rehired and did the best to avoid Adam, John could feel the tension between both men whenever they were in the same room. However, no physical fights had ensued between the two and somewhere in the feeling of loathing, John suspected that the two had managed to find some form of grudgingly-agreed mutual respect…for the sake of Amy. Asides from Chris and Jessica, Kurt and his wife Karen, who had since left the WWE and was working for TNA, John could think of no other couple who had made it in the WWE. Well, asides from Paul Levesque, Triple H to fans, and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, daughter of Vince McMahon, Stephanie's brother Shane's marriage to Marissa, and Sr. Vince's own 41 year marriage to Linda…

Suddenly, it hit John. _Why didn't I think of it before? Why didn't we do this from the day we got married?! _He thought furiously while mentally slapping himself across the face. _Paul and Stephanie, Vince and Linda…THAT'S how their marriages work out…Once Mal gets up, I have to tell her!_

As though she heard his thoughts, Malory stirred, groaning in her sleep as she turned, now facing John as she rested her head against her bare arm. Rubbing her eyes with her left hand, Malory slowly opened her when she found herself looking up at John, who smiled down at her.  
"Morning, honey," John said quietly, brushing back a strand of hair out of her eye, Malory giving him a small but tired smile.  
"Morning. What time is it?" Malory asked sleepily, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. John glanced over his shoulder before back at Malory again.  
"7:45."  
"Why are you up so early?" John grinned.  
"Four words: Guy, girl, dog, cat." Malory was thoroughly confused.  
"What?"  
"Around 7:30, across the street Dicky - " Malory snorted back laughter, making John stare at her as she looked at him incredulously.  
"_Dicky_? Is that the guy's name?" Malory had never really spoken to her and John's neighbors since they moved in except the Lindermans and maybe a few others up and down the street, except that she couldn't remember their names at the moment. _But seriously…if somebody named their kid Dicky and thought that name was cute, then I feel sorry for him_, Malory thought.  
"No, Zach Colt. You don't remember him from last year's block party?"  
"No."  
"Well, Colt is the guy. Dicky is his dog." Malory burst out into laughter.  
"Who names their dog _Dicky_?" John shook his head.  
"I have no idea. But anyway, _Dicky _found the Linderman's cat Boots and well…let's just say Dicky isn't too fond of cats. Amanda Linderman came running out of her house screaming like it was the end of the world and both Colt and Amanda chased the dog and cat all the way over into the next block." Malory snickered as she put a hand to her face.  
"Good lord…"  
"I'm sure the people over there love the sound of a girl screaming at 7 in the morning, a guy cursing off his dog, and a dog's repetitive barking."  
"Definitely." Malory yawned as John smiled at her.  
"I can't believe you didn't wake up to any of it. I woke up just before it started."  
"What woke you up?"  
"I thought I heard a gunshot," Malory gave John a look. "But it was a car stalling somewhere up the street. Then a second later Dicky started barking, Boots was screeching, garbage cans were knocked over and Colt was yelling for whole the damn block to hear DAMN IT DICKY! LEAVE THAT CAT ALONE! GET BACK HERE! _DICKY_!" Malory was in hysterics at this point. "Then Amanda joined in by screaming as if somebody was just murdered and ran after them."  
Malory felt tears swelling behind her closed eyelids as she laid on her on her back, laughing at John's impression of their neighbor. "Seriously, what must everybody else be thinking if they hear a guy screaming _Dicky _at 7 o'clock in the morning?! Might as well name the dog Dick or something."  
"Yeah, really." Malory laughed before calming down.  
"Amanda's parents must've loved the sound of their middle child screaming them awake, unless they weren't up already." Malory stretched before resting her hands atop her chest, holding the blanket over her naked body in place  
"But seriously, you didn't hear any of that noise?" John asked.  
"Nope."  
"Jeez…"  
"I'm a deep sleeper."  
"Obviously…" John watched as Malory fiddled with her wedding band, turning it around her finger before looking at him again, smiling. He suddenly remembered what he wanted to tell her in the first place when she awoke and sat up with a grin.  
"Honey, I have to tell you something."  
"What is it, John?"  
"Come with me."  
"Where?"  
"Come with me on the road. Not just temporarily like for the week or whatever. Permanently." Malory tilted her to the side at him, staring at him curiously and confused. "When I leave this Saturday, come on tour with me as my valet."

Author's Note

Aaahhh, finally! Long chapter, huh? Hope it was easy enough for you all to read:) I'm such a terrible procrastinator, this chapter took me FOREVER to write. And this is only the first chapter! - I have my plan for how I want the story to go so HOPEFULLY, I won't start this story and not finish it like my other two (Under My Skin, My So-Called Life). This is a story I have good faith in, I just hope that I present the characters the way I THINK they'd be in real life and the way they are on TV, the type of characters we love to hate. But seriously, if there's something that you think I should change or add, PLEASE, by all means, email me and tell me. I love receiving letters like that – it helps me as a writer, and makes my stories better. Other than that, I'm gonna to start the second chapter quickly so I don't fall behind.

Just for a little background info, this story, although set in current time, it's gonna feature characters from the past who are not with us anymore (i.e. Eddie Guerrero) or moved on from the company (i.e. Chris Jericho, Christian Cage, etc.), just for the reason that I love those wrestlers so much, I must have them in this story!! LoL. But not only that, we can all say that the WWE today SUCKS, bonified plus. It's past it's prime. Nearly half of the wrestlers they have I can't stand (Big Daddy V, Umaga, MVP, The Great Khali, John Morrison…you get the idea), they misuse great talent, especially the ones who have been with the company for a long time (The Undertaker, Kane, Matt Hardy…) and have done some much for the industry as a whole, and simply put, I don't like ANY of the female wrestlers (except for Beth Phoenix and Torrie Wilson) they have – Lita, Trish, Molly Holly, and Gail Kim will always stand out as the unique female wrestlers. Although I doubt the WWE will ever go back to the way it used to be, I'm trying to honor it through this story, to some extent.

Other than that, that's all I have to say about the fact of the matter. With every chapter update, I'll put more comments on my feelings in regards to what's happening and wrestling, and well, that's it :)

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and be patient as I try to get the second done as fast as I can:)

Love to all,  
AnimeENCGirl20


End file.
